etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Warped Savior
The Ultimate final boss. An insectoid nightmare from the depths of hell. Here stands your final challenge. Background The Warped Savior is the true form of the Insatiable Pupa. Due to the Pupa feeding on Yggdrasil's power the warped savior began to manifest within the pupa. Not only is it the cause for the Pupa's corruption, but its immense power is enough to easily destroy the world, were it not sealed. Luckily, a brave researcher managed to seal the Pupa inside the Hall of Darkness preventing the Warped Savior from unleashing its true power. With the beast sealed, the researcher began developing a compound that could weaken it, but died before finishing his research. Now, it is up to you to finish the compound and destroy this abomination. Strategy Before even attempting this boss it is HIGHLY recommended that you complete the compound necessary to weaken the Savior. Doing so reduces his stats and prevents his ultimate move. His ultimate move; Ragnarok, is a party wide instant-death attack. Even if you're fully equipped with Death resistant gear, you will still die. In order to complete the chemical spray you will need to fully explore every nook and cranny in order to find all five colored injection devices, as well as the research notes that will give clues on the proper order of injecting the chemicals. In case you can't figure out the proper sequence, the injection order is: Green > White > Blue > Red > Yellow Injecting the chemicals in that order will lower the bosses stats, cut his HP in half, and will completely shut down its ability to use his ultimately move, Yggdrasil Note that even with a level 99 party and the proper chemical injection this fight can still be extremely difficult. It has four repairable appendages that do anything from rip you apart to cause blindness amongst your party, among other ailments. Most of his attacks will attack multiple units, and he has a wide variety of attack "shapes" meaning very few times will you be able to count on one of your weaker characters being safe for the turn. Having a Fortress attempt to soak up all the damage is a very bad idea, as even a level 99 Fort can't take all of the hits. It's better to focus on trying to protect the weakest units via skills like Ally Shield. Be prepared for a fierce battle, and make sure you have some form of healing ready at all times. The Savior comes with four appendages, all of which are deadly. Be sure to take them out as quickly as possible, as they deal massive damage to your party and can apply a variety of buffs. Although the fight is drastically easier with the chemical, it is still a difficult fight. Players under level 80 will find the fight nearly impossible, and even parties as high as 99 may struggle without a solid plan. As no part of the warped savior has any resistance, spamming powerful un-typed attacks such as Origin Rune is highly effective for getting rid of the tentacles, afterwords using Multi-Hitting attacks such as Squall Volley, or even Galvanic Rune prove to be most effective, the ladder being especially true when coupled with Volt Rune. Related Monsters *Insatiable Pupa *Immoral Bud *Conceited Bud *??? *??? Strategy The Warped Savior has four tentacle like appendages, as well as its main body. Just like Heavenbringer these tentacles prevent the main body from standing in melee range, and perform a variety of support functions; however, they tend to focus on all out attacks. Allowing a Fortress to sponge all of the hits is ill advised without copious amounts of healing ability. Similar to the Heavenbringer, the tentacles will regenerate soon after destruction, but there is no second "face" to fight, and you will not have to worry about it degenerating back into the Insatiable Pupa. Occasionally the Warped Savior will open its eye. When it does so it is preparing to use its ultimate move Ragnorok. Skills *'Ragnarok': An instant Party Death attack. If it uses this move its almost guaranteed game over without death resistant equipment. Great care must be taken when you see its eye open. Related Monsters *Insatiable Pupa Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses